An all powerful creature and a teenage boy?
by iliara
Summary: This is just a weird take on it that I thought would be incredible. Most of the plot will be along the same lines as the movie with my own plot and characters thrown in for effect. ENJOY! Will be Rated M because I feel there will be lemons at some point. Oh and Rudy will be a couple years older than he was in the movie. And if you get confused, just message me or leave a review.


"One hundred years before this story begins…

It was a time of darkness in Transylvania…"

"A time when Dr. Abraham Van Helsing…

And a small band of freedom fighters…

Conspired to rid the world of vampires and monsters…And to save mankind from the forces of Eternal Evil…"

" They blew it."

Owoooooo…..Owooooooo…OWOOOOOOOOOOO! The lonely howl of a wolf could be heard. Lightning crashed and a silent graveyard takes the stage. Beyond it is a castle which holds the potential destruction of mankind. Down below in the dungeons lies three caskets, two stone made and one gleamingly black. Above these prisons are hundreds of bats lurking. One is much larger than the others. He unfolds his wings and stretches them out, only for them to turn into hands. He lands gracefully onto the dirt encrusted floor, showing his true countenace. Count Dracula stands before the coffins and gazes at the black one for a moment. He turns his back and silently glides up the stone steps._ A small figure steps out from the columns. They watch him. They watch with hatred burning in what is left of their soul. _Suddenly horses and dogs could be heard above the ground. _The specter glances toward the ceiling and dashes toward the secret escape route below the earth. _Men, just men, come running down the road which leads to the castle. They carry with them weapons, used not for humans, but for the evil that lurks behind those stones. Two throw dynamite into the gates. The mass explosion bursts the doors open. A vampiric beauty glances from her opposum dinner as the men barge into the castle. Her face is covered in blood. She hisses. Van Helsing shoots her wih a stake arrow. Him and his men silently look around the poorly taken care of room. Van Helsing glances to the steps to see the object that brought them there. A small stone held within a box of sorts glows brightly with power. Van Helsing checks the pocketwatch.

"Three minutes! Bring in the girl!" he cries out to his drag a young German girl into the room. She begins to recite a spell on a scroll. Windows break and the floor opens up to bring forth skeleton zombies that begin to attack the men.

"HURRY! HURRY!" Van Helsing cries to the girl who continues to read the words on the scroll. Suddenly the stone stops shimmering. And before their very eyes, Limbo is opened. Van Helsing falls to the ground and the girl is swept into the whirlwind. Everything is drawn into the swirling vortex of darkness.

_Dracula laughs horrendously as Van Helsing is sucked into Limbo. "Goodbye, old enemy." he says into the night. "May you rot with the damned." Lightning and thunder rock the sky as Dracula and his dark coffin disappear into the night. A figure is illuminated beneath the forest._

_ " Oh fool Van Helsing is what you are! With your mistake my fate is sealed!" they howl to the wind and cry. They leave. They run and run….. and run… and run….._

PRESENT DAY

" Well well well, are you two sitting comfortably? Good. Now gentlemen, can you tell me what is in these file reports? The ones with your names on them? Well I'll tell you: discipline reports and some wonderful artwork. What is this?" asked the principal with glasses.

" A spider with a human head?" answered a blonde boy sitting across from him.

"I'm sorry, a spider?" asked the principal befuddled.

"With a human head. Yeah he eats dogs and cats and ra-bbits." Said the skater next to the blonde nervously.

"Does he?" asked the principal sceptically.

"Sean thought him up." Said the skater, pointing to the blonde.

"You see sir we have this monster club and we draw these pictures to put in the clubhouse walls." Stated Sean enthusiastically.

"Correction Mr. Crenshaw: You draw these pictures during Mrs. Carlson's science class when you're supposed to be paying attention." Said the principal.

"Wait. I just want to say one thing: I mean Mrs. Carlsons a nice teacher and all but she's boring and has an odd-shaped head. That's why Sean and the guys call her Meow-Mix 'cause her head is shaped like a cat head, but I don't see it sir 'cause how rude." The skater so _eloquently _stated.

The principal went on to state how he agreed with them. How when he was a boy that he monsters were cool too. He told Sean and Patrick that he thought science was cool and tried to use really weird, freaky, maybe-cool-in-another-lifetime language on tells them that science is real, monsters are not.

" Well sir we don't know that."Sean states, looking at the principal expectantly. The principal just glares.

The boys walk down the hallway of the school, complaining about how the principal was being all weird and homo-like when acidentally bumps into a teacher, causing her to drop her stuff. As he helps her, Sean apologizes and Patrick and him run down the hall. Patrick begins to meow and begin to talk about how they can't believe that she's married.

"I mean, a priest annoucnced them man and wife and was okay with it?!" Sean said in astonishment.

"Hey where's Fat Kid?" asked Patrick.

Outside, a kid is walking home. Two others block his path.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. And welcome to our show. Tonight's question: What makes Fat Kid fat? Fat Kid-" the blonde bully holds out an imaginary microphone.

"Get out of here E.J." says the kid quitely.

They continue on with the show, stating that answer does not make any sense and apparently it goes to the brunette bully. They smash the kid's candy bar on the ground.

"Look I have a glandular problem okay. At least I don't have a stupidity problem." Says the kid annoyed.

"Whad you say faggot? Whad you say?" stated the blonde bully angrily.

" My name's Horace." Said the kid angrilyish. The two bullies giggle at his name. The blonde, E.J., wrips the comic book Horace was carrying in two.

"Woops I tore it. I guess I must have a stupidity problem." Said E.J.,smirking.

"Asshole." Said Horace quitely.

"Whad you say faggot? Whad you say?" asks E.J. angrily.

"I said you're an asshole." Spoke Horace a little louder.

E.J. grabs Horace and throws him to the ground. He then begins to slap the snot out of Horace. Kids gather around the fight egging E.J. on.

"_Silencio!" _whispers a voice.

All the kids stop cheering. They part as the sea did for Moses. A young woman walks up between them to the two struggiling on the ground. She cocks her head to look at the brunette bully. She then glances back at Horace and E.J. Horace sees her and becomes silent. Not catching on, E.J. continues to pumle Horace until he is forcefully dragged to his feet. He turns to punch the punk who thought to get in the way. He freezes when he sees her face. Her eyes are covered by dark tinted glasses. Her nose is small and curved. Her lips are crimson red. Her hair is a fire only contained by a blue doorag. She has on camo cargo pants and a black tank top. Her skin has a myriad of vibrant tattoos, so different and way beyond any tattooist's dream of creating.

_"Why are you attacking this poor kid?" _asks the strange girl. She has a sing song voice. Its deep, rich. Not too low nor too high. When E.J. does not answer right away, she raises a multi tattooed hand to her glasses and removes them. She looks only at E.J.

_"I asked you a question." _She stated calmly.

E.J. gulps, staring in horror and fascination at her. As the silence streches, the sound of a bike is heard. It stops. The crowd can not get anymore silent. A match is lit and brought to a cigarette. E.J. glances behind the girl, his face even paler than before.

"Hey Rudy." Said E.J. scared like.

The girl froze.

"E.J." said the newcomer.

Her back stiffened.

"See you've met my friend Horace and the new kid." He glanced at Horace. "You okay?" he asked, not unkindly. Horace shook his head yes.

"Hey Rudy I'm sorry I didn't know…" started E.J.

"Shhh shhh. You dropped your candy bar E.J." stated Rudy calmly.

"Its his." Said E.J. worry apparent on his face.

The girl gazed at E.J. intently,not glancing behind at Rudy. _"No, it is yours now, E.J." _ said the girl, compelling him to look at her. He did. E.J. bent down to retrieve the almost-forgotten candy. _"Now eat it." _She stated simply. E.J. began toshake his head no, to ask Rudy to help him out. He looked at Rudy. Rudy gazed back solemnly.

"You heard the lady:eat we'll call it a day."

E.J. looked back at the girl. She glared with so much hate and power, he almost wet himself. Glancing down at the candy,E.J. brought it slowly to his mouth. Then he took a giant bite and chewed. The crowd around made disgusted noises and began to disperse. The brunette bully walked to his friend and they both walked back to his house.

Horace watched them leave, as did Rudy. Then both glanced at the girl walking in the opposite direction, sliding her glasses back into place.

_I have a brilliant idea,_thought Horace, smiling.


End file.
